Three Stripes and a Black Wing
by askle
Summary: Short drabbles in times I get frustrated over my real stories. This one is for the pairing KidxChrona from Soul Eater. Please enjoy. M for safety.
1. My Princess, My Prince

**_This is one of the many short-short-short- stories i will write. All the KidxChrona drabbles will be posted here, so keep this tuned in._**

**_When I'm writing a story like 'Chained' it gets me all frustrated that i have to write drabbles or short stories to ease my mind and then I'll get right back on topic._**

**_So please enjoy this one is called 'My Princess, My Prince', written by PandaxWaffle._**

**_I do not own Soul Eater_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_~Pandy-Chan~

* * *

_**

I stumbled my way into the classroom hoping I wasn't late. Seeing as how there were still a few people missing I slid down the wall next to the door, clutching my bag to my chest while a big yawn escaped my mouth. Maka, one of my best friends, slid down next to me and handed me a pamphlet.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake yet?" She smiled at me and tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. It was a surprise to see her hair down. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, putting them back on quickly after doing so.

"Yeah…"I mumbled looking down at the pamphlet. I flipped through a few pages and found one of my parts. I read a few lines and looked around the room.

Maka reverted back to handing out pamphlets to students who staggered in with a sleepy look. I still don't know why Kid wanted us to have a rehearsal at 5 in the morning. Speaking of the devil, he was glancing around the room until his piercing gold eyes landed on me. I ran my hand through my short lavender hair and gulped. He walked toward me with a determined look in his eyes. I blushed fiercely and tightened my grip on my bag. Butterflies made my stomach churn with excitement.

"Chrona, are you sure about the princess part? I mean don't I fit the roles of a prince instead?" He asked with pleading eyes. His harden eyes soften into honey, and suddenly my soul felt like bursting with joy. That look he only gave me, that look that made me want him so much, that look that made me crazy from the inside out. I shivered.

I sighed and look done at the pamphlet, reading the title over and over. The word 'Cinderella' was glued into my mind. I was in charge of giving parts to everyone. Apparently I didn't pick the right part for the right person. I heard him slid down next to me, our elbows touching, which made me shiver. I felt his eyes on me. A hand gracefully brushed some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"You should wear your hair down more often." He whispered and ran his hand through my hair getting a lot of the tangles out on the way. My heart was beating fast and my face was very hot, but I was enjoying every moment. I leaned into his touch. Kid, my other best friend, well sometimes I wonder if he is more than a simple friend.

"Why? Do you like it?" I asked in a whisper, closing my eyes and taking slow deep breathes. His fingers were like magic in my hair making small twirls and gently clasping it. It felt so good.

"Yeah…I like it. Probably more than you could imagine." His voice got lower and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I froze, opening my eyes quickly I scooted away from him and leaned my back against the wall. His hand still had the end of my hair. My face was burning and I couldn't think.

"Sorry…"He mumbled letting the ends of my hair fall through his fingers. I quickly grab the pieces that fell and clung onto them. Maka's boots came into my vision and I glanced slowly up. She looked at me then Kid and back at me.

"We need a fitting for the dress and suit, which the princess and the prince are going to wear. If you two won't mind follow me." I only nodded letting my bag drop to the floor and dusted off my skirt. Kid groaned and stood up. The fitting did not go well, mostly Kid's fault. But it wasn't that bad, I mean I got to see something that really turned me on.

"Gawd…this this is torture."Kid groaned as the dress he wore simply was just the right fit. As for me the stupid belt was just a tad bit bigger. I walked out of the homemade girl dressing room and saw Kid standing there in the sexiest thing I could imagine.

"Ah…"Covering my mouth with my hand, while holding my nose, I tried not to imagine Kid with long hair. Apparently Maka just had to read my mind, because she came prancing out with a long godly locks hair do, except it was black.

"Here Kid, put this on, I need to go help Black*Star get into his horse outfit." Maka had a look of disgust on her face, much like Kid right now. He put it on his head, but it fell off right away. I sighed as Maka once again pranced out of the room, like little red riding hood. Letting go of my nose, and thankful that blood wasn't coming out, I saw Kid try to put it back on but it fell off again. He groaned.

"Want some help, Kid?" I asked slowly walking toward him. He glanced at me through the small mirror, shaking his head in a positive manor. Grabbing the wig from him I examine it. Yep, it was going to need hair clips. I searched through the small box of hair decorations and finally found what I was looking for.

"Ok this may hurt just a tiny bit." His eyes widen as he prepared his self. I giggle a bit. Clipping the first hair clip into the wig I snapped it into his hair, he flinched. Proceeding to do it with the second one he flinched again, making me almost, just almost miss the spot.

"Well, that didn't hurt at all." Kid whispered, stroking his new found hair. I stood still, looking at him, OK more like gawking at him, through the mirror as he fluffed his hair to have more volume. I bit my lip hard.

"Uhh, earth the Chrona?" Kid snapped his finger in front of me, making me stare right into his beautiful, sparkling golden hues. And just like that I noticed he had long, symmetrical eyes lashes. Just like a girl, beautiful, lean, and just the right height. I hadn't noticed but I was leaning in, well I did notice just as our foreheads touched, but I jerked back when I did that blushing madly.

"Chrona…?"He breathed out, taking my hands in his, and brushing his lips across them. I nibbled on my lip more, noticing I was pealing the skin off it, but didn't really care. He pushed his forehead to mine, and his hair fell over his shoulder. I had a feeling, a wonderful feeling down in the pit of my stomach, and not just any feeling either, but a feeling that made me want to act like a guy. I smirked behind my blush.

"Kiddo-Chan…" I whispered pushing him against the wall. He gasped in response. He stared all too innocently into my eyes, and I feared I went too far. I back off, shuffling my feet, while I stared at a nicely chewed piece of gum on the floor next to our feet.

"Chrona-Kun…"I heard Kid mock me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pushed me against the other side of the small area's wall. Me being taller than him, kind of makes this fairytale become more realistic.

"How about we practice a little before we go out there?" He whispered locking his arms tightly around my neck, and pushing his forehead on mine again. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling a little awkward.

I brought up whatever courage I had left and slowly brought my lips onto Kid's. I closed my eyes once I was sure my lips found his. I felt him smirk into the kiss, as he moved his across mine in a rhythm I found intoxicating. Something soft and wet was running itself across my lower lip, and I slightly gasp. It slipped in and explored my mouth, and I realized it was Kid's tongue. It was getting hot in here. We pulled back from lack of air.

"Kid…" I whispered leaning against the wall behind me. H hummed a response twirling his long locks. "You might find this weird, but I-I-I…f-find that dr-ress very…cute…" I got out gulping. He looked disgusted at first, but it slowly turned into a small smirk.

"So if I wear dresses more often, you will kiss me like this some other time?" He asked. I stood there shocked. Even if I knew the answer to that question I still hesitated, mostly from my shy and nervous nature.

"…Yes…" He smirked. His hand grabs the back of my head and pushed it down for another kiss, this time it was more passionate.

Yeah I could get used to this.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the story, I'll write more different short stories when i get frustrated just to ease the tension in my body._**

**_Oh and I'm taking request, mostly pairings from Soul Eater, and i mean any pairing. I will try my best to write you a great story._**

**_~Pandy-Chan~_**


	2. Cherish

I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Her lips parted slightly, staring at her now exposed body in the full length mirror. It wasn't too long before she barf her organs out. Her thin fingers pushed down on her somewhat hard stomach, wondering what was in it that upset her.

"Did I eat something…?"She whispered to herself, turning sideways to see how swollen it looked. I watched her from the bed, the covers over me. She grimaced as she pushed down again. Her face had a worried look and her bright blue eyes looked like they were about to cry. I stifled a laugh.

"Chrona," She looked over surprised. "Come here." She looked hesitant at first but carefully tiptoed to me, her feet making little to no noise on the carpeted rug.

"Y-yes Kid." She stood at the edge of the bed, her stomach in full view to me. I reached a hand out and rubbed it gently. Her body jerked by soon leaned into my touch. I smiled as I pressed down gently.

"Chrona, do you know what is inside you?" I asked, smoothing my fingers over her belly. Her skin was soft and hard, a perfect combination. I noticed the long and dreadful silence come between us, as she searched for an answer. I looked up surprised to see her face in pure horror.

"Ah-h…Did I do something wrong?" She squeaked out, leaning away from me. I smiled up at her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her toward me. Her knees hit the bed as she sat on her legs. I sat up slowly and covered her belly with my whole hand. Not pushing or rubbing, just having it there. Chrona watched me with curious eyes.

I observed her. Her now lengthy periwinkle hair was all puffy and stuck out in places, her eyes like the night sky held the curious nature of a child, and her skin was tinted pink as she flushed confused. I smiled warmly at her.

"It's nothing bad; it's actually something really good." Her eyes light up at the word good. She always loved when I said something wonderful about her. Her lips almost twitched up in a smile.

"Then what is it?" She watched me closely.

"Want to know what is really inside you?" I leaned closer, watching as her eyes widen.

"Ah, what is it?" Her voice held excitement and horror. I knew she was scared about what was inside her. It didn't seem like she didn't know what was inside her, actually I'm pretty sure she knew already, but she didn't want it to be true. I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it slowly and soothingly. She closed her eyes and waited.

"It's our child." Her breath hitched in her throat. I kissed her hand again, trying to soothe her. Rubbing her stomach she tried to breath normally again.

"W-what…" She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. I breathed in her scent; lavender and pink cat, a sweet combination. Her hand started to twist in my dark locks, sending shivers down my spine. I squeezed her hand and lightly kissed her bare shoulder.

"Yes," I whispered against her skin, she shook. Water dripped onto my back, rolling down the exposed skin, I shivered.

"Oh…i-i…"She choked on a sob and I pulled her closer. I shushed her, speaking calming words. She gripped my hand tighter and pulled away a bit to look into my eyes. Her own eyes held tears, but her mouth held something I would always cherish.

She smiled.

Not just any smile, but a true smile. A smile I don't get very often. Actually I'm sure I'm the only one that truly gets that smile. I answered her with a gentle kiss, nothing serious, just pressing my lips to hers.

I would cherish this memory forever and I'm sure she would too.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

~Pandy-Chan


	3. Secret

**Pandy~Chan here -3**

**Yay~ I finally forced time to write something. Please note I did read over this and there are probably a million mistakes in it. But please do enjoy my little piece of work.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

I tipped my head over to quickly skim over the crisp white paper, my blue eyes memorizing the words that were printed on it. The grunt made from a boyish voice brought my attention back to him. My eyes stared at him in confusion as he flipped the paper over and scooted next to me, getting extremely close. I sucked in a breath.

"I don't think reading upside-down is going to help you remember this." He murmured quietly to me, my face turning bright pink. I chewed on the end of my pencil, glancing at him then averting my eyes somewhere else as I noticed him staring at him.

"R-Right…"I quietly answered. He laughed, his sharp teeth shining in the light of the lamp that wasn't far away.

"Chrona don't be so nervous, it's just me. I'm not going to bite."He teased, snapping lightly at me; me turning a darker shade of pink.

"Maka-Chop!" A dirty blonde girl growled out in anger as she slammed the book on the albino boy. Immediately I inched away, his body falling off the couch and onto the floor. He groaned loudly in agony, rubbing his head.

"Geez, Maka, I was kidding. I would never do that to Chrona." He moaned, sitting up and staring at Maka. Maka fumed silently, flipping angrily in her book, while I tried to hide behind the paper I was holding. Kid from across the room, stifled a laugh, standing up, and the floor squeaking underneath him as he walked over to me. Stuffing my face more into the paper, I tried to hide, distracting myself with the words on it.

"Maka, I'll take over. How about taking Soul home?" He asked as politely as possible, being the gentlemen he always is. Maka glanced up at him and smile gratefully, standing up and walking past him to me, giving me a soft hug.

"Bye Bye Chrona, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't give Kid too much trouble." She muttered the last part quietly, kissing the side of my head and literally dragging Soul out by the scuff of his shirt; Soul groaning and moaning about not wanting to leave.

Kid stayed standing until Maka and Soul left the school library, leaving only me and him there. I gulped and stared at my paper, trying to get my mind of it. I was terrified. My eyes slowly went to his face and widened as I noticed his golden ones were already gazing at me, my blue ones glimpsing away instantly. He moved to sit next to me, him setting a good distance away on the small couch. I attempted to relax, slowing my breathing and leaning against the back of the couch. I swiftly read over the paper.

"Chrona, want me to quiz you?" He asked, his voice like honey in the silence, making me nervous and hot. I never thought he would have this affect on me this quickly in such little time. I turned bright red and nods, handing him the paper, my hand shaking. He gave me a gentle smile, hoping to calm my nerves.

"H-H-Here…."I whispered, afraid to speak loudly. He took the paper and turned toward me, his knee bumping into mine. I jumped away slightly, a little afraid of what I might do if he touched me anymore.

"Ready…?" He gave me a direct stare, waiting patiently for my answer. I nodded hastily. He cleared his throat and stared reading the first question. We went back and forth, me answering shakily or not at all, and he questioning me with grace and being gentle like a mother would be.

"A weapon and meister must have a 'what' wavelength…?" He questioned, his voice going extremely low, his eyes gazing at me intently. My face already being bright red and couldn't possibly get any brighter, was getting severely hot. Like the type of hot that will make you faint. Kid noticed my red face and leaned toward me. I inhaled briefing, holding it there, getting a whiff of him. He smelled of amberwood and roses. A musky and sweet mix, sending motionless shivers down my body.

"You alright, Chrona?" He asked his voice seeming to go softer as he spoke. I tilted my head to his. He appeared to freeze, or maybe that was me. I titled my head away.

"Y-Yeah…" I murmured embarrassed. He chuckled quietly, pressing against my knee with his own more, shifting toward me. I gulped again, looking at my lap intently. He set the paper down and gave me his full attention. I snapped my gaze to his for a mere second then back to my lap. He bowed toward me and placed a delicate finger to my jaw line, tipping my head up to look at him. All that was coursing through my mind was that this was too cliché, even for Kid.

"Chrona, my dear…" He smirked, scanning the room for any witnesses of this event. I swallowed my dryness away, inching my face toward him. He only had a coy smile on his lips.

"Y-Yes…."My soft voice sighed out, his honey eyes nearly killing me as they focusing directly on me. He slanted his head in the direction of my head; his lips drawing to mine. My eyes locked together, enduring the wait. He made a small noise, compelling me to suck in another breath, getting his intoxicating scent back in my system. I whimpered as he took his sweet time, forcing my hair to be perfect as he held my face in place with one of his fingers. He got the hint that I was getting tired of just sitting there and waiting when I made a noise of impatience.

Soft, plush skin pressed against the corner of my mouth, obliging me to move my mouth over and kiss him fully on his lips. I progressed back onto the couch, rearranging out bodies so we would fit perfectly. Out lips danced with each other, my shyness slowly seeping away. Our small noises of pleasure filled the emptiness of the library. My arms found their way around his neck and into his soft, black hair as his own arms were settled onto my love handles, massaging them slowly.

We were just getting into the mood when a door creaked opened, and of course with Kid's owl hearing, he yanked away immediately. He took charge and fixed himself first, getting off me and tugging me up, fixing me, placing everything in order. He sighed and I attempted to fix my breathing, and as for my face, well it will have to stay red. Maka's dirty blonde hair comes into view, a smile on her face. Kid, already had the paper I was studying from in his hand, staying a good distance away from me.

"I forgot my bag." She smiled sheepishly, grabbing it and walking away again. I shook my head and Kid nodded to her. We stayed intensely quiet, waiting for Maka to leave again. I only calmed my heartbeat down when I heard the door close shut. Abruptly we both glanced at each other, smiling in relief. He chuckled and leaned toward me, kissing the side of my head. I flushed pink and fidget.

"Let's try to keep it a secret a little longer. It's almost exciting." He smiled at me and I nodded happily, leaning on him.

"Y-Yeah…." I murmured, smiling almost a coy smile.

It is good to keep a secret like this.

**Fin~**

**I hope you have enjoyed it. Again I did not look over this, but I do hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Pandy~Chan out- 3**


	4. Grief

Hmm, what to call this? I don't' know. A comeback? xD Maybe. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, so bear with me. Also I didn't review simply because this is a drabble more than anything else.

**NOTE*** This does not follow the main plot of Soul Eater! It's actually an Alternate Universe. One where everyone is mortal and such.

**-Pandy-Chan**

* * *

_**{ November 5**_

_**5:23 p.m. }**_

'_Hey Hun, be home shortly. I have a surprise for you. Love you, bye.'_

* * *

_**{ November 5**_

_**7:10 p.m. }**_

'_Mrs. Death, we have some troubling news to tell you...'_

* * *

_**{ November 8**_

_**3:04 a.m. }**_

'_Chrona, where are you?!'_

…

' … _Stay right there, I'm on my way!'_

* * *

**{ Year One**

_**November 5**_

_**8:01 p.m. }**_

* * *

Thick whirls of chilled air slapped against her exposed skin, body unflinching of the wetness that was tugged along with it. Dull eyes stared blankly at the soaked rock in front of her, blinking only when her thoughts drifted to another topic. If one stared long enough, they would think she wasn't alive, only having the small intakes of breath and casual blinking to prove she was. Though, no one foolish enough would be out in the shivering rain tonight.

No one expect the small pinkette, the widow of a foolish husband.

She cringed slightly as she shifted her position, her bones popping under the pressure of movement. She ignored it, exhaling softly as she hunched over some. Ice cold water raced down her slick hair, escaping further inside her jacket where it made pathways down her clothed skin, embracing what was left of her warmth. She didn't care. She never cared for anything anymore.

Not being able to resist much more midnight colored hues shifted their gaze to the parked car not too far away. Standing outside was a young man dressed in all black and above him was his umbrella, protecting him from the rain pouring down. He was assigned to her as a bodyguard, but to her he felt more like a cage. A constant reminder of what she almost did a year ago and why she was here in the first place. She didn't feel guarded anymore did she feel happy with him around.

She scoffed and scooted over, feeling his piercing red eyes glaring into her, reminding her that she was always, and probably always will, be watched. Letting out a shaky breath, she tempted to ignore her company from afar as she began to press her pale palms in the grass beneath her. She crawled forward a bit, lavender curls hanging limply over her face, blocking her view for a mere moment.

She couldn't help but notice how ragged her breathing had become as she become closer to her destination of a hunk of rock and a giant bouquet of flowers all neatly arranged in a symmetrical order. She hadn't put those there, but she knew who did. She tried to swallow the dry lump that had formed in her mouth. If she was thinking straight she could have open her mouth just the slightest to let the cold water to seep inside, just enough to quench her thirst. Reaching out a trembling hand, her chipped nails barely grazed the edge of the rock before she flinched back once more, sucking in a choke like gasp.

She clamped her eyes shut, hot tears streaming down her flushed face. Pain swelled up inside her like a hot iron skillet, unable to comprehend how she felt this much anguish in her frail body and still be able to stay alive.

Choking out a small sob that was quieted by the whistling wind, she clutched her thin hand to her chest, enveloping in on herself. At her movements, the 'friend' near the car reacted as well. In quick, silent strides he was by her side, umbrella hovering over the feeble girl. She barely caught the shine of his shoe and almost sobbed harder at it. He wasn't here for her cries; he was here to make sure she didn't harm herself – again. His warm hand gently pressed against the arch of her back, as if to soothe her dwelling beast. She flinched from his touch, curling up even more into a ball. Apparently that didn't sit well with him, for he forcibly grabbed the under of her arm and hosted her up into a standing position.

She released a quiet wail, pressing only one of her hands against her face, her tangled locks draping her face like a thick piece of material, blocking her face from any further view her hand didn't conceal.

_When was the last time she cut it? _

Her uneven nails dug themselves into her palm as her bodyguard dragged her away from once occupied space of her. His grip was terrifying, so unlike the one she was used to.

_When was the last time she did her nails?_

Her feet stumbled along with his long strides, attempting to keep up with him. She felt weak in her knees, even more so in her chest. She wished he left her there. There she could be alone and not worry about her responsibilities. She could waste away her days with the symmetrically placed flowers, withering away just as they did when they ran out of nourishment.

When was the last time she ate an eight pieced meal?

A sudden shiver shot through her body as they neared the car. Her hand slipped away from her midnight colored hues. She cast a slow glance at her bodyguard, a hiccup erupting from her throat. No, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back to the giant, empty house where she was on constant surveillance from the housing members. She couldn't go back. She would go insane the more she stayed there.

She _refused_.

With unnatural strength, she jerked her arm from his loosened grasp, twirling in a skilled circle around him before dashing toward the spot she had resided in moments earlier. Once she reached her destination, she flung herself on the flowers, embracing them into her chest as her body raked out sobs. She could feel the once beautiful flowers breaking under the pressure of her arms, bending and twisting in odd directions the more she clung. She didn't care anymore, but somewhere, she felt she knew someone would.

It wasn't long before a pair of hands gripped either side of her arms and lifted her up into the air. It was easy to carry her now. She became as lifeless and thin as a twig itself. This time she didn't have a choice of escaping. She wasn't even touching the ground now. Despite that, her body thrashed about, struggling desperately against his restraints for freedom. The whole way back to the car, she fought against him, even going as far as shrieking out as he buckled her in and shut the door in her face.

* * *

**{ Year Two**

_**November 5**_

_**6:58 p.m. }**_

* * *

With ease, her pink tongue swiped against her lips, casting a warm, wet layer of protection for a mere moment from the harsh air around her. It wasn't hard to spot him from afar, at least not in this position. Lifting her eyebrows, she eyed him, wondering if he was really watching her as closely as he had before. Sighing out softly, a puff of air surrounding her face for only a split second, she carefully lowered herself onto the smooth, even grass, only appropriate for who lay underneath.

Tucking a strand of tangled hair behind her ear, she leaned forward toward the slab of rock that now cursed her life. With a ragged breath, she grazed her trembling fingers against the stone, reading each letter slowly and carefully, memorizing the words over and over. She gulped, holding back the sting of tears as best as she could. Shifting around slightly, delicate fingers wrapped around the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her. Carefully untying them from their prison, she began arranging them precisely in symmetrical order onto the plaque.

Pleased with her work, she gave a sharp nod at it, setting aside the leftovers to her side. As casually as possible she brought her gaze upward to stare at her bodyguard. He was always there, with her. Frowning slightly, she hated how he stood there with no interest in the world around him. It set a lit a fire within her, one she was not able to douse so easily.

He had a job.

She had her duty to uphold.

Drawing in as much of the bitter air as she could, she averted her eyes back down to her constant reminder. A sharp wind blew by, disturbing the remaining leaves on the trees surrounding her along with her uneven pink curls wrapping around the shape of her face. She disregarded the stray strands of hair as quickly as she did her bodyguard, solely focusing on the important matters at hand.

She couldn't though. She knew what would happen as soon as she was done here. She had to leave back to that place. That retched place that restrained her of freewill. Her bodyguard was a constant reminder of that place. A constant reminder of what had happened, of what could have happened. She gave a quick glance at her wrist, catching sight of the bright orange bracelet decorating her healthy filled wrist.

Of course, it didn't seem like such a bad place after a while. Her sandy haired friend described her as an almost fully recovered patient.

Releasing a bitter laugh, she hunched over the floral arrangement. Without even the slightest hint, her vision blurred. She took no notice of it as she rocked back and forth. As if on cue, footsteps crunched over to her withered form. She sniffled loudly, pressing both her hands against her face, trying to force the wetness to disappear.

"Come on …" Came his rough voice from above, in which she refused to acknowledge. He waited what seemed like forever, before gripping her tightly around her filled out waist, tugging her upward into a standing position. She didn't fight this time. She knew that if she did she would be drugged and knocked out for a few hours after. Not only did that bring in the constant nightmares, but it made her lag the next day. She needed to be precise and alert.

For now, she sobbed into one of her hands as he led her back to the car, helping her ease inside away from the chill of the November air.

* * *

**{ Year Three**

_**November 5**_

_**3:20 p.m. }**_

* * *

"Mrs. Death, have a good time with your release. I hope to see you around, but hopefully not here anymore."I barely lifted my hand at the cheerful response the clerk behind the counter gave to me as I departed out the secured doors. Stepping out fully into the open air, I sucked in a deep breath of the familiar chilled air enveloping me. It was like I was returning to a distant memory.

Wrapping her arms around her petite frame, she stalked forward a few steps, almost freezing completely when her eyes landed on him. Of course he would be here. He was always there, watching. And he would be there with her for a while longer. Averting her eyes and releasing a small sigh, she approached him and the car. No words were exchanged between the two as he opened the door for her.

It was a quiet ride back to the place she had longed to go to since she found out about her release. It wasn't long before they had pulled up near the side of the road, lines and lines of rocks echoing across the scarce landscape, filling it with its own gray color scheme. Waiting for the usual door opening, she tugged a hand through her now short hair. She hadn't been here since she had a long, tangle mop on her head.

As the door opened, she cautiously stepped out, keeping her arms slung tightly around her thin waist. It took her eyes some adjusting, but there were small specks falling from the sky. For a moment, she thought it was rain, which she wouldn't be surprised if it was, but instead of splattering against her face, she felt them sticking against her naturally warm flesh. Her eyebrows shot upward as more encased her toasty skin, eagerly eating away at it. Her wide, doe like eyes strained upward toward the sky, venturing for the source of the beauty of the flakes dancing around her. Of course it was obvious it was the clouds drifting lazily across the sky, blistering the air with even more chill than before.

Despite the frigid temperatures, a pleasant smile encased her usual scowling face. She took baby steps forward, dodging around the falling pathway of the snowflakes as they danced in different rhythms with the wind as their guide. She hadn't felt this free in a long while, maybe too long. Not averting from her own path, she kept a close eye on her bodyguard, hoping for once he didn't have to drag her away from her once beloved.

She still had a duty to uphold and his job was not going to get in the way of it.

Slowing her pace, she exhaled heavily, a white puff enclosing around her face before quickly disappearing into the air. Once she reached her destination, she collapsed onto her knees, her smile slowly fading from view. She reached out a steady hand and brushed away a few specks of snow that had crafted themselves onto the stone. Breathing softly now, she felt a small smile mold back onto her face, showing her perfect, white teeth. Dusting away the snow from the stone, she cleared away where she could read the lettering.

"Hey," She muttered, readjusting herself into a comfortable position, as if she was lounging at a friend's house.

She allowed a long pause to pass, as if she was waiting for the moment a voice would greet her back. She wasn't crazy, no, not anymore, but she was hopeful. Gently bringing her hand up, she brushed it through her lavender locks, pleased with how even the ends were now. He would be so pleased with her appearance now.

"I miss you."She mumbled softly, gaze lowering as she dropped her hands from both her head of hair and the tomb stone. A thousand thoughts and memories grazed just the outer side of her brain, dancing around joyously as she blankly stared down at the place he was resting at.

She didn't count how much time she spent just simply staring at his grave, but snow had quickly piled up around and on her. She appeared like a black crow amidst a sea of swans. She didn't mind though. He always loved the snow and it helped greatly with this parting. Before long, she felt a small tap on her shoulder, causing her to jerk her head up and as she did so, a flurry of whiteness bouncing off of her. Her bodyguard stood hovering over her, a cell phone in one hand.

"Mrs. Death," His voice rumbles lowly, very unlike someone she once knew. She blinked her wide, doe like eyes at him, slightly tilting her head at what he called her.

"Chrona," She answered after a moment.

"Excuse m –"

"Call me Chrona."She quickly cut him off, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Uh, Chrona, a Mrs. Evans is in dire need to speak to you."He spoke rather rudely, almost annoyed that she had corrected him.

"Give me a minute."She murmured averting her gaze downward in hopes he wouldn't yank her up like he usually did.

"As you wish, Chrona."He admitted defeat and strolled back toward the car, muttering her message through the phone to Maka.

Once he was out of ear shot, she turned her eyes back onto the grave before her. This would probably be the last time in a long while she would be able to visit, though that didn't count much in the past. She was only able to visit once every year because of her condition. A bitter smile slipped onto her face as she lightly stroked the stone again.

Closing her eyes, she pressed a few fingers to her lips, before passing it over to the tomb, lightly tracing his name engraved in it. She felt the sting inside her heart, pulling and tugging her to stay put – don't leave! But she didn't listen; instead, she pulled herself into a standing position, giving one last wave.

.

.

.

.

_"See you later, Kid."_


End file.
